Love
by ElementDancer
Summary: Valentine's is coming up in four days and you were in desperate hurry of a gift just for him. [ReaderxIchigo]
1. Chapter 1 - L

**L.O.V.E**

**Day 11**

"**L"**

"_L is for those looks you throw at me"_

_**A/N: Hey, hi, hey! I know Valentine's is over but I WANTED TO GET THIS DOWN SINCE IT HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD for a while. ^_^ There will be four chapters total including this one. And yeah, you're the reader, right [Y/N]? Duh. (Your Name)**  
_

_**disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach or Bleach itself.**_

* * *

_Only four more days, _you thought, staring at him. The day was soon to come, and you were clueless on getting him the perfect gift. _I don't want to be too cliché, _you thought, _because I wanted it to stand out from all the other gifts people were giving._

It was normal for everyone to get chocolates. _Normal,_ you scoffed at the thought, _anything but normal._ Did guys honestly want chocolate? Wasn't it pointless? You could buy those fattening goodness anytime of the year! _Well I liked chocolate, did he like chocolate?_

"Do you like chocolate?" You ask curiously.

"Chocolate," He restates and then proceeds to give you a questioning look, adding on, "Why?"

Fiddling with your tiny fingers and glancing away from him, you shrugged back. "I dunno." You then looked back up at his confused expression. "Curious is all, Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leans back on his bed with you sitting up right beside him. You were in his room because…well…you invited yourself over to play (bother) him, and of course get some answers out of your _friend_.

"What'cha doing?" You asked him playfully on purpose while poking his sides. "What does it look like?" He asked, obviously annoyed. "And will you quit that!"

You stared at the scowl on his face, studying him closely. You smiled and poked his cheek. "Stop making faces like that, Ichigo. It will give you wrinkles when you're older." He swatted your hand away and sighed in annoyance. "I'm going to get wrinkles when I'm old anyways."

"But your face is too pretty to get wrinkles." You stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're the one that just said-" Cue pause. "W-Wait, my face is pretty?"

You started laughing at Ichigo's stunned look. "H-Hey, why are you laughing!?" He shouted at you as he sat up quickly. "It's not funny!" He protested.

"T-T-That look on your f-f-face!" You placed your hand on your stomach clutching it while the other one was covering your mouth to keep you from crying. Your laughs were the loudest thing in Karakura Town. _The loudest thing on Earth_, you corrected.

"Can't you go bother someone else!?" He cried out, red as a strawberry. "Like Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, or-""Oh! Orihime and Rukia will probably know what to do!" You interrupted him. "Thanks for playing Ichigo-go! See you!" You jumped off his bed, making him bounce up a little from your weight vanishing, and flew out his window.

Ichigo looked at the window from where you had just left-or er, flew out of. "What the hell? She's crazy!" He thought for a second before talking to himself. "Probably know what do, what?" Then letting her words pounder a little more, he grew redder. "AND STOP CALLING ME ICHIGO-GO!"

The air was chilling outside but that didn't stop you from running towards your friend's home. Your smile growing oh ever so widely as it came into view. You stopped, walking up the stairs and stood by her door before pounding on it with a rhythm.

It was considerably cold enough for you to even see your breath outside. You decide to play around with the air as you waited for the door to open. "So pweeety," You said to your breath. The door opened and there stood a surprised Orihime.

"Oh! Hello, [Y/N]!" She greeted happily. "What's u-""I need your help!" You started to shake her shoulders like a mad crazy woman. "HEELP MEE!" Orihime knew you enough to know this was like you so she simply placed her hands in front of her in defense. "Calm down, [Y/N], what is it that you need?"

* * *

"Are you kidding me? That's like the hardest task ever!" Rukia shouted before laughing as loudly as I did back in Ichigo's room. You pouted and started to whine like a little child. "Rukiiiiiiiia,""Fine, fine, I'll help."

As you all walked around the mall looking for the perfect gift for that perfect "someone", you couldn't help but think of him. POP. His face was in your mind. You chuckled and randomly asked, "You guys ever see Ichigo smile for more than 10 seconds?"

You saw Rukia and Orihime going into thought. POP. They both glanced at each other and simultaneously answered, "Nope."

"So Ichigo's your Valentine eh?" Rukia teased you. You grinned and nodded quickly. "Yup!" you popped the sound at the end. Rukia blinked at you, not expecting you to be so blunt about it. "He just doesn't know it…yet." _There was no point in denying that I developed a little crush on orange reaper boy._

"Don't you two have Valentine's?" You sang out. "No." They both answered in monotone. You raised an eyebrow at them and shook your head, continuing to skip around them.

Orihime stood between Rukia and you in front of the mall and tilted her head. "What did you have in mind, [Y/N]?" You blinked back and stopped. _No, no not chocolates. Hmm… _You looked to your right and smiled evilly. _Chocolates are so boring, let's sweeten it up._

"I GOT IT!" You ran past the two girls and into the store that had caught your attention. "Try not to scare anyone in there, [Y/N]!" Rukia shouted. You heard her and responded back with a yell that gave you glares from shoppers. "I'LL TRY NOT TO."

"WOMAN, NO YELLING IN THE STORE!"

But then again, when did you ever listen?


	2. Chapter 2 - O

**L.O.V.E**

**Day 12**

"**O"**

"_O is for your orange hair that captivates me"_

_**A/N: I feel so fluffy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach or Bleach itself.**_

* * *

"I think," You begin, "That these are perfect!"

"Are you sure about this?" Rukia asks, and then turns to give the items you purchased a strange look. "I understand _that_," She pointed to one of them. "But, _that?"_

You smiled, rolling over next to Rukia on the floor as she sat. She wouldn't take her eyes off what you had gotten for your orange haired Valentine. "Interesting, huh?"

Rukia focuses her attention on you for a moment, not knowing if you were being serious. "I mean it sure is, _different._" She mumbled.

"Different was what I was striving for!" You shouted with a squeal. You lifted your legs off from the carpet of Orihime's home, kicking them in the air. "Ruuuukiiiuuuh!" You sang.

She observed your small, hyper form with wide eyes. She wasn't quite used to being around someone as energetic as you. "You humans," She murmured.

You stopped kicking the air, dropping your legs back down with a thud, and beamed at the small soul reaper next to you. "You're human too, basically. So if you're human than I'm a soul reaper too!"

"That's not quite-""Don't worry Rukie, I get jealous of soul reapers too sometimes." Rukia glared at you, getting more bothered by the second.

_How on earth did I even become friends with this one? _Rukia thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and gave a half smile, calming down a bit. _Oh, Ichigo, you better keep this one happy, if it was even possible to see her not…_

"Hey guys!" Orihime came into the living room from the kitchen smiling like always. "I tried that recipe of yours, [y/n], it came out surprisingly delicious!"

Orihime had suggested having a little girl's day today at her place, wanting to make Valentine's cookies and such. You and Rukia knew the girl's cooking…so you came up with an old recipe your mom used (Containing normal ingredients that didn't poison you of course) and recommended Orihime to use it. She happily agreed and got to work. Just the thought of Mayonnaise and Jam cookies made you shudder and definitely made your stomach churn.

You and Rukia exchanged a sly smile to each other before high fiving each other behind the your backs secretly. Not all _normal_ things were bad once in a while.

* * *

The three of you all sat on the floor, eating the sugar cookies that Orihime prepared with your mom's recipe. You chomped yours down in no time…going on to your second…third…-"So how are you going to give it to him?" Orihime asked suddenly.

Hmm, how were you? _I could probably just go over to his place and give it to him there? Nah, he'd only kick me out. Maybe I could at school? Yeah school, when it's just us. Yeah…school…yeah…_

"I'm gonna surprise him at school!" You answered with a full mouth of cookies. "I can't wait!" You truly couldn't.

You gave your cookie in your hand a weird stare. "Orihime," You begin. She looks up at you, tilting her head innocently. "Why is the icing on this heart…_orange?_" You eyed her suspiciously.

She smiled. "I didn't have any Red icing so I decided Orange was the next closest color!" She then frowned at you. "Is it…bad?"

"No," You said, smiling wider. "I like it. This color is better somehow."

….

The room roared with laughter. The girls knew what you had meant.

As the laughter died down a bit, you stood up from your spot and smiled at the two girls on the floor and stretched. "Thanks for having me over! I think I'm going to go see _him_ now!" You grabbed your bags from your previous trip to the mall. "See you guys later!" They waved to you as you dashed out.

"I don't think I've ever seen her unhappy." Rukia commented. Orihime grinned. "She's always happy! Especially when Ichigo's around!"

You dropped off your stuff at your house, telling your parents you were going off to Ichigo's again. They approved, though your father wasn't so pleased with you being with Orange head during most of your free times.

"Grab a coat, dear! It's chilly!" Your mother shouted from inside as you were about to leave. "Already wearing one!" You shouted back.

* * *

"And you're here again, why?" Ichigo asked as he lay against the wall on his bed.

"I want to play," You stood by his bed, rolled your eyes, and playfully shoved him. "You are just like those heartless monsters."

"Hollows," He corrected you. He then grimaced. "I have a heart! You're such a child."

You pushed him over, making space so you can sit next to him on his bed. You leaned back and smiled at the ceiling. He eyed you watchfully. "What are you doing?"

You didn't answer him but instead leaned your head on his shoulder. He flinched at contact but stayed still other than that. "Ichigo?" You asked softly while staring up. "What?" He groaned out. Your eyes darted to his cheeks and back to his hair. You smirked. "You're blushing."

He glared at you before stuttering crazy, "A-Am n-n-not!" His eyes were suddenly interested with the ground.

"Are too, your face is as bright as your hair." You calmly stated, poking his warm cheek. "Stop that!" He yelled, looking back down at you again.

"Stay still! You're ruining my nap!" You quietly told him, holding him still while your head made itself comfortable on his shoulder. He couldn't believe you at the moment. You were pestering him to no end but one thing was on his mind, _why was he blushing_?

Ichigo sighed in defeat. He noticed you were breathing lightly. You feel asleep. Ichigo, himself, felt a little drowsy, so he as well let his heavy eyelids slowly shut.

"You wanna know something?" Ichigo's eyes snapped back open but he didn't move. "What now?" He asked grumpily. He felt you chuckle into his shoulder. "My favorite color has always been orange." With that being said you fell back into slumber on his warm shoulder, your right hand resting on top of his head, stroking it softly.

Ichigo could've kicked you out. He could've yelled at you to get out. He could've pushed you away right now at this moment.

But he didn't.

Ichigo grew warmer feeling himself force a small grin on his face before mumbling, "You don't say."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh but I do."


	3. Chapter 3 - V

**L.O.V.E**

**Day 13**

"**V"**

"_V is for your very very various ways you show your love"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

You smiled as you read your phone: "_Sorry about him. He could be the most annoying thing in the damn world."_

Yesterday's nap with Ichigo was _very_ pleasant_ (His arm was around my waist, eeep!),_ that was until you both were awoken to a stuffed lion squeezing you on your chest chanting "_Heaven, oh heaven!"_ (_Way to ruin the moment) _Ichigo was beyond furious, threatening to throw the poor thing out the window. You stepped in and saved the lion from animal cruelty!

You rapidly typed back to your orange headed friend: "_No worries! You were only trying to protect me, right?" _Giggling as you sent the text. In an instant your phone beeped. Opening the message, you grinned: "_Yeah um, just be careful. Make sure he doesn't try anything…"_

Ichigo sat on his bed worrying about you and the perverted stuffed lion. He couldn't take it anymore, so he left his room and made his way out the door. "What a bad idea." He mumbled.

You threw your phone back on the nightstand and grinned at the animal next to you on your bed. "Kon," You started playing with his ears. "Whatta wanna do? It's really cool how Ichigo let me borrow you for the day!"

Kon stared at you with lust in his button eyes, not really paying attention to anything you had just said. "Huh-wha?"

You smiled. "I _said…_what do you want to do?"

Just about when his mouth was agape, you interrupted. "Oh I know! I've actually got some questions." Kon sighed in defeat. "Why, about what?" He whined.

You picked him up and beamed at him. "About Ichigo, silly, you know a lot about him. You're always around him." Kon frowned but smiled once more. "Only if we get to do whatever I want afterwards!"

You placed the stuffed animal back down on the bed and nodded. "Sure!" You lay back on your bed upside down hanging off the edge, looking under your bed for a bag. Swinging up quickly, you placed your hand on your head from the dizziness. "Woah…well anyways I want to show you what I got for him!"

You shoved the bag to Kon, who just stared at you like you were crazy (Which you kind of are). "Take a look!" Kon walked to the bag and jumped inside. He came out a few seconds later with a nervous expression. "Uhhhhh…"

"Well what you think? You think he'll like it?" You asked eagerly. Before Kon could answer, there was a knock at the front door. _Phew! _Kon thought with a sweat drop running down his face.

"I'll get it! Be right back." You jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to the door. You frowned when you saw your dad had gotten to it first. He looked mad for some reason, pointing his finger at the person. "You take my angel away!" You stood behind him and popped your head out to see who it was.

"Ichigo!" You cried out.

Ichigo stood nervously at the doorway and eyed you for help. You nodded and pushed your dad behind you. "Dad, I've got this!" He reluctantly nodded and left, but not before sending Ichigo a glare.

You grabbed Ichigo's arms and pulled him inside. "What's up? Sorry about him." Ichigo shrugged. "I-It's fine. I was just checking…up on you- Y-You know…from Kon." He stuttered out.

"Oh we're fine! We were just talking about you!" You said while holding your hands behind your back.

"W-What a-about?" He asked in shock. You chuckled. "Can't tell ya."

"Well do you mind me staying for a little? When I leave I'll take that damn bastard off your hands." Ichigo stood stiff, his hands in his pockets while looking the other way.

You thought about it for a second. _I really wanted to have Kon stay for the day but I do want Ichigo too…so… _"Uhhh, hold on!" You ran up the stairs as quickly as you could. Ichigo awkwardly watched you skeptically, wondering why you were in such a hurry.

You slammed open your door, panting. "KON, ICHIGO IS HERE! HIDE THE BAGS NOW!" Kon stared at you (_Your chest_) as your breathing was at a rapid pace. "KON!" You warned. He snapped out of his trance and mumbled "R-Right!"

_That Ichigo thinks he can barge in anytime and steal my woman! Well that's not going to happen! He deserves a little…payback. I know just what to do. _Kon sat evilly on the bed rubbing his…err…stuffed paws together, plotting evil thoughts in his head.

You grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked up the stairs. Once you reached your room Kon was sitting on the bed looking all innocent-like. You walked over to your bed and sat down, patting a spot next to you for Ichigo.

Ichigo went ahead while glaring at Kon. "Do anything and you're _dead."_ He mouthed silently at him.

You sat between the two wondering why they were silently exchanging looks. Kon then smirked and stood up from his spot. "So (Y/N), what was it we were talking about? Oh, right! Ichigo…"

You tilted your head to the side a little at the little thing. Kon gave Ichigo a playful (evil) look. Ichigo looked terrified of what the lion had planned. "You wanna hear a little story about what happened when Ichigo heard Renji was going to take you out?" You nodded furiously. "YES!"

"NO!" Ichigo cried.

"Well we were in Ichigo's room with Rukia, Rangiku, that one short white-haired boy, and Renji. Somehow you got mentioned and Renji had suggested this idea of asking you out to dinner. And you know what this guy did?" Kon motioned over to Ichigo.

Your grin grew wider, impatiently waiting for him to continue. Ichigo looked like he wanted to die right there on the spot.

"He went nuts! He threatened Renji that if he ever laid a hand on you that he would be ripped to pieces! Renji then take him seriously thought…you know what happened next?"

"What?" You asked eargerly, glancing at Ichigo and then focusing on Kon.

"He-"

Ichigo dived over your lap just to grab and strangle Kon. You gasped. "Ichigo!" Kon was fighting for his life out of Ichigo's grip.

"Why you," Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo stop!" You shouted as you tried to pry his hands off Kon. After a few seconds you slapped his hands and grabbed Kon out of his grip. "Ow!" Ichigo whined rubbing his lower arm. He then turned red at the position his was in. He was lying over your lap.

You smiled at Kon and placed him on your shoulder. You looked down at the blushing Ichigo and slowly leaned down towards his face. "W-What are you doing?" He nervously asked. You ignored him and kissed his red cheek. (Which grew redder)

You came back up and grinned. "Don't worry," Was all you told him.

Ichigo sat up awkwardly and stood up from the bed. He scratched his head and avoided looking at you. "I uh…I guess I should go."

You stood up too, with a furious Kon on your shoulder though he said nothing. "I'll walk you out." You grabbed his hand and walked out of the room. Ichigo wondered how embarrassing he looked at the moment, he hoped you wouldn't notice.

"Time to go buddy," You said to Kon while patting his head. You grabbed him and gently switched him to Ichigo's shoulder now.

"See you at school tomorrow?" You asked.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that being said, Ichigo and Kon left.

* * *

Kon was sitting on Ichigo's shoulder and flicked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He growled.

"For stealing my woman!" Kon argued.

Ichigo threw the lion off his shoulder and slammed him down on the pavement.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kon growled back.

"For almost telling her." Ichigo calmly said.

Kon peeled himself off the ground and wanted to say an insult back but couldn't.

The two walked in silence back home for a few minutes.

"I actually hope you do get wrinkles..." Kon mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nuthin'."


	4. Chapter 4 - E

**L.O.V.E**

**Day 14**

"**E"**

"_E is for everything that you do"_

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

* * *

Your eyes opened wide as the noisy alarm clock besides your bed rang throughout your ears. You sat up from your bed and stretched your body before slamming your hand on the noise maker next to you. You grinned at practically nothing and swung your legs off the bed.

Today was the day- It's Valentine's Day!

The sun was hidden behind your black curtains waiting to be doing its job and lighting your dim room. You dramatically opened them with a content sigh and had your arms wide out as if the sun was your ruler- giving you what you needed.

_Nothing's going to ruin this beautiful and exciting day! _You thought to yourself.

Quickly you got changed into your school uniform, did your hair in a basic ponytail, and lightly added some eye shadow. You smiled at the sight of yourself in the mirror and grabbed your school bag, running out your room and downstairs.

Your father was sitting at his usual place at the table, reading some papers. Mom was by the stove, getting ready to fill up the empty white plates that lay on the table. You took a piece of toast that had popped out of the toaster and chewed on it happily.

"I'm going to go now!" You told them with your mouth full. Your mother didn't turn around from the stove but asked, "Is that all you're having?"

"Yes! I want to get a head start today. Love you guys, Happy Valentine's Day!" You dashed out the kitchen and stopped in front of the door, slipping on your shoes. You bent back up and widen your eyes. "Oh!" Running up the stairs as fast as you could and then coming back down with your hands full. "I can't believe I almost forgot!"

* * *

The stares of everyone in the hallway didn't bother you the least bit. You were too eager to reach the classroom that contained your friends (and crush).

Once you stepped foot into the room you couldn't help but smile at your group of friends- Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru all together. "(Y/N)!" Orihime was the first to notice you. You beamed at her as everyone else turned their attention on you.

"Hey!" You greeted to everyone as you walked over to the desks they crowded around. You lazily dropped your school bag on the desk without a care, focusing on the bags in your hand. "What are those?" Rukia asked curiously. "These are all for you guys!" You said with a grin. "Happy Valentines, my little Valentines!"

Everyone stared at you with wide eyes. You couldn't read them though. Were they happy, sad, angry, or excited? You shrugged it off and started handing everyone in the group a bag. Each one of them was filled with an assortment of sweets and a stuffed animal that you thought had described them. For instance, Chad was given a gorilla; Rukia had a bunny… much similar to Chappy.

You took notice of everyone's happiness and appreciation towards you. You blushed as everyone thanked you; you told them it wasn't a problem.

The bell had rung and Ms. Ochi began teaching like she did. You sat at your desk with a small frown. _Ichigo isn't here yet._ You thought, looking blankly at the empty desk in front of you. Just hopefully he will show soon. He was the one person you were expecting to see today.

* * *

Lunch came and you were gathered up on the roof with your friends. Rukia and Orihime were keeping a close eye on you, noting that you weren't yourself ever since the bell had rung. _Heck_, you hadn't even touched your lunch.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Orihime asked with worry. You gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "I'm fine!"

"I'm sure Ichigo had a reasonable excuse, (Y/N)." Rukia piped in, knowing exactly why you were a bit down. You tilted your head slight at her and smiled. "I'm sure he does."

_But…deep down you felt hopeless._

You got up from your place to stand and go to a secluded area. Everyone watched you and your odd behavior retreat from the scene.

"Though she tried to be optimistic about it, this is the worse I've ever seen her." Rukia told Orihime. Orihime stared your empty spot that was in front of her. "Kurosaki…" She said sadly.

"I-Is she okay?" A concerned Tatsuki asked Orihime.

"This is a first." Chad said quietly after taking a bite out of his sandwhich.

* * *

You sighed, staring out at the distance and then darting your eyes to the bag in your hand. "I guess I shouldn't be too down. I'll see him soon today, right?" You asked yourself with little hope.

"I just hope he's okay."

* * *

School had finally ended. Ichigo never came to class. All of your friends were worried about you. Orhimie had invited you over to her place with some of the girls but you politely declined. Chad had asked if everything were alright and even offered to walk you home but again you declined courteously.

So there you were, walking home alone.

You ended up at a small park that had a beautiful lake. Whenever the sun was setting the reflection of the water and skies were one of the most spectacular, breath-taking sights you've ever seen (Besides Ichigo's heavenly body).

You just sat in front of the lake, watching the leader ducks swim with the little ones trailing behind, letting out soft "quacks" here and there.

No, you weren't sad, neither were you quite happy… you simply just felt… numb.

You had your knees up against your chest, your arms folded on top. You smiled lightly at the one bag besides you and giggled. _Who am I kidding? This was such a stupid idea; such a stupid gift. Maybe it was good he didn't come today._

But there was one thing lingering on your mind…

"He promised though." You whispered.

Ichigo Kurosaki never broke promises, especially if they were made to you. But you guessed his excuse would be "_desperate times call for desperate measures." Heh, yeah._

You shook your head furiously and chuckled. "What am I even talking about? That didn't even make sense!" You grinned at the water. "I never make sense."

"…And I intend to keep that promise,"

You jumped faintly in surprise at the familiar voice behind you. Slowly you turned your head to see the source of the voice.

You weren't disappointed.

"I-Ichigo?"

You stood up and turned to him. He stood there with a smirk. But something wasn't right- his clothes were tattered up…his shirt was ripped off… there were cuts everywhere…he was in his Shinigami form. (Yes, you can see them)

"Ichigo!" You cried out and started running towards him. Your arms threw themselves around his neck, your legs wrapped around his waist. He luckily caught you from falling back, his arms were beneath your-_ahem_- behind. He looked surprised at this action and blushed.

"Ichigo!" You sobbed his name into his neck. "Where were you? Why are you covered in cuts!"

He sighed. "The soul society needed me… it's a long story. I'm sorry I wasn't there at school."

You pulled away from his neck to look at him in his chocolate-like eyes. "That doesn't matter now…now that you're here…now." You smiled. His blush slowly faded as he smiled back at you genuinely which made your heart pace up faster.

But then the blush reappeared on his cheeks seconds later.

He gently placed you back on the ground in front of him. His hands searched inside what was left of his torn shirt. You tilted your head wondering what he was doing.

"Ichi-"

"Here," Ichigo's hand thrusted over to you with flowers in his hand. "I-I figured since it was Valentine's day…"

You stared at the flowers in awe. Your eyes gleamed with joy. "Orange Tiger Lilies… Ichigo," You felt yourself starting to tear up again as you carefully grabbed hold of the flowers. "T-They're my favorite…"

Ichigo's smile widened. "I wanted to do something for you... I just didn't know what. I asked for help from the girls…and yeah."

"Ichigo…" You took a step closer to him and gently wrapped your arms around his neck once again; not jumping this time. "Thank you for everything that you do."

Ichigo slowly responded back to the hug, his arms circling your waist. You both stood there for as long as you both wanted to, happy to have this moment.

Both of you released from the embrace about a few minutes later. You stood by his side, a smile on both of your faces, with his arm around your waist as you both looked at the pink and red shades of clouds that emitted from the sunset.

"Ichigo?" You looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"Since when did you become all soft like this?"

…

"Way to ruin the moment." He mumbled.

You smiled and chuckled.

"Only for you…" He said quietly, not looking down at you but towards the sunset.

You smiled at his response and leaned your head on his shoulder, only to have your head pop right back up. "Hold on…" You told him. His arm was gone from your waist as you walked over and placed the flowers on top on your school bag. You then grabbed the bag that was especially for him and walked back over to Ichigo.

You paused for a second. Decided on something, you quickly grabbed an item out of the bag and hid it behind your back, giving the bag to Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow but took it. "What is this?"

You rolled your eyes. "Just open it silly."

He did what you instructed him to do and opened it. There was a box. He glanced at you real quick and you motioned him to continue. The black box was open and inside were…

"Chocolate covered strawberries…" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"I-If you don't like it I could al-"

"I love them." He said with a smirk.

You blushed quickly, trying to desperately control it. Ichigo noticed and started chuckling.

"There's one more thing in there, Ichigo." You said, trying to take the attention off your reddening face.

His hand dug into the bad once more, pulling out another black box, except it was smaller. He opened it and smiled _brightly_.

He took the item and slid it carefully onto his wrist.

"I love it." Was his response

You grinned. "I have a matching one too." You pulled your uniform sleeve up to expose the same friendship bracelet Ichigo had on.

_"Ichigo&(Y/N) – BestFriends"_

"Thank you, (Y/n)."

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

You walked over to your bag and grabbed it, slinging it over your shoulders, and having the flowers in one hand. "We should get going," You said as you walked next to Ichigo. "I wanna play Doctor."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, _Doctor,"_

"Doctor…" Ichigo repeated as you two started walking. "What is _Doctor?"_

"I'm the doctor and you're the patient…look at all those cuts…they should be treated!" You said, trying to hide your sly smile. You had something _different_ planned.

"It's nothing. I just need to get back to my body."

"But you still need to be treated…"

"Fine." He grumbled.

You two walked next to each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes, your hands brushing each other's every few steps.

With flowers in one hand, your other hand softly grabbed hold of his.

With his gift bag in one hand, his other hand gripped on to yours tightly.

You couldn't wipe the goofy grin off your face. That was until…

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, coming to a stop, he unattached his hand from yours to look down at his own.

You stopped with him, your eyes growing as you blushed.

_Oh no, I forgot._

Your hand that _was_ connected to Ichigo's wasn't completely empty…

"Is this-is this wrinkle cream?" Ichigo asked with surprise.

"Uh yeah you see-" You stopped. "Well for when you're older…Uh…That wasn't sup-"

You ran off in the direction of Ichigo's house. Ichigo stood frozen, looking at the tube in his hands with interest.

"_Stop making faces like that, Ichigo. It will give you wrinkles when you're older."_

"_I'm going to get wrinkles when I'm old anyways."_

"_But your face is too pretty to get wrinkles."_

"_You're the one that just said-""W-Wait, my face is pretty?"_

Ichigo then smiled and shook his head. "You're somethin' else." He shoved the thing in his pocket…somewhere, and continued his walk back, the smile never leaving.

Yeah, so that wasn't supposed to actually be given to him after a change of thought, but hey, that's what happens when you are left to find the "perfect" gift for him.

You want your man to look** hawt** in his aging years.

* * *

_End._


End file.
